tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Dorn
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | roles = Actor; Voice actor; Director | date of birth = December 9th, 1952 | place of birth = Luling, Texas | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Castle Heroes Star Trek: The Next Generation Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Smallville Superman Justice League | first = }} Michael Dorn is an American television actor and director born in Luling, Texas on December 9th, 1952. He is best known for playing the Klingon character Worf in the ''Star Trek'' family of television programs. Career Star Trek Michael Dorn played Worf in all 176 episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation (seasons 1-7) and reprised the role for seasons 4-7 of the spin-off series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (102 episodes). He also played the character in four out of the ten feature films, Star Trek: Generations, Star Trek: First Contact, Star Trek: Insurrection and Star Trek: Nemesis, while also playing an antecedent to the character in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Dorn also provided the voice for Worf in several Star Trek related computer and video games. All combined, Dorn's character has made more appearances in the Star Trek mythos than any other on-screen character. When not in makeup, Michael Dorn has also taken on the role of director, helming three episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and one episode of Star Trek: Enterprise. Voice work Outside of Star Trek, Michael Dorn has done voice work in several animated programs such as Megas XLR, Biker Mice from Mars, The Zeta Project, Duck Dodgers, Justice League, Static Shock, Gargoyles, The Super Hero Squad Show and many more. Credits Series credits Episode credits Notes & Trivia Other works * Michael Dorn's first professional film work was playing a bodyguard to Apollo Creed in the 1976 sports drama Rocky. * , and the other main cast members from Star Trek: The Next Generation makes a brief cameo appearance in the Star W''ars film parody ''Family Guy Presents: It's a Trap!. The crew of the [[Enterprise-D|USS Enterprise]] opt to sit back and drink tea rather than aid the Rebel Alliance in their final assault against the Death Star. Both Michael Dorn and Patrick Stewart provide the voices for their respective characters. * Michael Dorn shares a birthday with actor/comedian Redd Foxx. Foxx was born on December 9th, 1922 and is best known for playing the role of Fred Sanford on the 1970s comedy series Sanford and Son. See also * Worf/Images * Worf/Appearances * Michael Dorn/Images External Links * * * Michael Dorn at Wikipedia * * * at the Holosuite * Michael Dorn at Memory Alpha References Category:Smallville/Crew members Category:Superman (1996)/Crew members Category:Justice League Unlimited/Crew members Category:Michael Dorn Category:Castle Category:Heroes Category:Star Trek: The Next Generation Category:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Category:Super Hero Squad Show Category:Superman (1996) Category:Justice League Unlimited Category:Family Guy Category:Star Trek: First Contact Category:Star Trek: Insurrection Category:Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country Category:Star Trek Category:Megas XLR Category:Biker Mice from Mars Category:Zeta Project Category:Duck Dodgers Category:Justice League Category:Static Shock Category:Gargoyles Category:Family Guy Presents: It's a Trap! Category:Legends Category:Justin's Favorite Legends